Don't Mess with Me
by chippo843
Summary: It was Lambo's birthday, and it was supposed to be 'his' day; however, luck just wasn't on his side. Even more so, when some gangsters confront him on his way home. It was simply perfect then, when he has something to vent his anger with; a side he'd never shown to anyone ... Until he was discovered by a familiar person in an unlikely encounter.


**Chapter 1: A Strange Day Indeed**

Lambo grumbled about, muttering curses in all the languages he can think of as he stomped along the sidewalk. It was just not his day.

He fell down the stairs in his house, got drenched below the knees on the way to headquarters by a speeding car, left with an enormous amount of paperwork, and everyone was so busy, none of them had the decency to have even a light conversation with him. To top it all off, it was his birthday to boot! And no one even remembered.

It was supposed to be his day. Lambo's frown deepened, and then he sighed. He still forgave them regardless. They were busy with more important things after all, and the world didn't center on him. Nevertheless, he'd like to have someone to greet him a 'happy birthday' at the very least.

It was late in the afternoon when Lambo was heading home after he finished with the documents, using a pathway not so utilized by many. He liked the silence it gave him; away from the noise of society. Of course, there was a reason why it wasn't used often. The lightning guardian cursed once more when he attracted the attention of some thugs lying about.

There were eight of them in total, with a couple carrying weapons such as a switchblade and baseball bat.

_Great, just great ... In fact, this is fucking fantastic. I can take my frustrations out on these guys. _Lambo wasn't assigned to a lot of missions, being the youngest of the group; however, he would train at home, not wanting to slack off. Needless to say, when Lambo was determined, he would make sure to work his ass off. So in this situation, he was far from helpless.

"Hey there. Sorry to bother you, but we just want to borrow some cash. Mind handing over your wallet? You won't get hurt if you do, and everyone is happy, yeah?" The one with the bat made an impression that's supposedly intimidating because of his big stature.

Arching a brow, _Yare yare, aren't they just so kind and thoughtful to have actually asked,_ Lambo smiled and flipped him the finger and said, "Kindly fuck off, please?"

See, he has manners as well.

And that was all it took to initiate the fight.

"You bastard!" They started coming at him, and Lambo ... he looked like he was having the time of his life.

The lightning guardian was grinning as he dodged the attacks, and when he began to go on the offense, he practically lost it. With strength no one knew he had, he was beating them all up. From punching and kicking, to grabbing heads and slamming them to a nearby wall, twisting their arms to the point of dislocating the limb, and making sure that they broke some bone in their body before Lambo deemed it satisfactory. The man didn't even break off a sweat in that whole debacle, leaving the area unscathed as he hummed, now in a much better mood.

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard a familiar voice. And if he learnt anything from the past, it's that, almost all the time, it meant something bad.

"Herbivore."

Lambo slowly turned around. His frightened gaze met the other's cold ones, his throat suddenly felt dry. It was an understatement to say that he was scared shitless to be caught being like that in a fight. It was a secret—a hidden side to him—that he never wanted to show to anyone.

"H-Hibari, wha-what brings you here? I mean, not that you can't, but considering how isolated this place was, and—" he shut his babbling when the latter began to furrow his brows. A sign of annoyance no doubt.

Lambo lowered his head in resignation, sighing all the while, "Did you ... see everything?"

"It certainly something I'd never seen you do," the cloud guardian said as he made his way to the younger male.

Lambo flinched slightly, but didn't move away. _It really isn't my day,_ he thought, closing his eyes to brace himself, ready for whatever punishment or scolding he was going to get.

To his utmost surprise, he, instead, found himself pressed against the wall, and kissed senseless.

_W-what?!_ His mind was having a hard time comprehending the situation. Though, he couldn't help the small moan that managed its way out of his throat. This spurred the older one on, and now felt another tongue meeting his own.

Lambo pushed Hibari away as hard as he could in his disoriented state.

It only managed to break off the kiss, but not his position with latter barely giving him enough space to move away.

"What are you doing?!" His tone bordered on hysteria and disbelief. He wasn't sure what to do and more so when he was met with silence and an unwavering stare.

"H-Hibari?" He was nervous now, and he dared not to move. Although, he inwardly wished he could break the eye contact.

No one spoke for several moments, which did not ease the lightning guardian's nerves.

Then, "You're interesting ... for a herbivore," Hibari smirked, and Lambo gulped. "Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"No, I have a day off," Lambo surprised himself by the steady tone he used despite his emotions currently in disarray.

"Then meet me at 'Genba Café' at 8 am."

"Eh? Why?" He was confused, but the glare he received told him not to question further.

"Don't be late."

Lambo nodded frantically, not wanting to face the other's wrath.

Hibari moved away, and just before he left the scene, he said, "Happy birthday, herbivore," throwing him a green box that the younger one almost missed in catching.

_What ... _He was utterly dumbfounded. Not only was he greeted a happy birthday and given a present, he didn't know that the cloud guardian even knew of it.

Choosing to open the gift later, he made his way home. It was only when he reached the entrance of his house when his eyes widened in astonishment, _Did ... Did Hibari just ask—threatened me to go on a date with him tomorrow?_

Lambo shook his head again, and decided to just go to the place and see what the older man wanted with him. He was probably overthinking things anyway.

Suffice to say, from a horrible day, to a strange one ... Lambo didn't know what to think of his supposed birthday. As he laid on his bed, with the box by his side, his curiosity allowed him to be excited.

Considering that he barely talked with the almost anti-social and silent man, he didn't have any idea of what could be inside.

With a deep breath, he slowly took off the cover.

He blinked, and blinked again, then turned his head to the side as if the change of angle would reveal what it really was.

It was pretty. A thin and rectangular prism encased in leather with a butterfly sewn on both sides, one at the upper left and the other at the bottom right.

Carefully, he picked up the item to examine it more closely. Feeling at the sides, there was a small indent at the top.

_It looks like it can be opened,_ he placed a fingers on each side of the indentation, and proceeded to pull it apart.

"Woah!" Lambo almost dropped it, because it _transformed_ into a small knife.

_Now, why would Hibari give me this?_ he thought, then he shook his head and placed it back into the box. He would just bring it tomorrow, and ask the other about it on their ... meeting, yes, meeting.

Lambo yawned, setting up his alarm before getting ready for bed. Sporting his cow print pajamas—yes, he finds them fashionable no matter what anyone says—he laid on his bed and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

AN: Much like my RedxGreen fic 'Mine to Keep', this is also a trial or RD (rough draft) of the pairing Kyouya x Lambo.

An unlikely pairing, I know, but I thought that I could do something with them anyway. Unfortunately, I don't know how to continue this as of yet, so it will be placed as complete until further notice.

Lately, I've been pairing Lambo up with unlikely characters ... crossovers included. That's because I have found that, in my opinion, Lambo _can_ be a really moldable character.

I'm sure that there are a lot of characters that this can be applied to, and it can make them be in character, but so far, Lambo is that character for me without having it being too OOC.

Like seriously, Harry Potter x Lambo, Byakuran x Lambo, Tsuna x Lambo, even Natsu Dragneel x Lambo ... (seme/uke respectively) Goodness, I know right, I'm weird.

In any case, I'm rambling on. Now you all know what I do with my spare time; pair Lambo up with unlikely people.

Lastly, to those who requested fics for me to write for FT-I have the rough drafts done, but it's my mood that keeps me from doing the finishing touches. My apologies. And as I don't know how to inform people of my indefinite hiatuses, I post repeated infos in my Author Notes as I post stories in bunches.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
